


Irreplaceable Growing Days

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Despite his shy attitude, Sengoku Shinobu is actually quite touchy.





	Irreplaceable Growing Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Doomed. Mao gacha last round, Shinobu's rank boy last event, Nazuna and Mika event this time, also Shinobu as *3 gacha. Happyele won't let me rest.

Despite his shy attitude, Sengoku Shinobu is actually quite touchy. People who knows are only the one Shinobu trusted, his small circle of friends. He only show it when his guards are down, after all.

 

For example, there's Mao, who found out when Shinobu was helping him with student council works. They were taking a break after hours of looking through documents, and Shinobu just lean on Mao's side while munching on biscuit. Mao patted the younger boy's head, who just hummed happily. It became a habit afterward, and Mao don't really mind it since he's already used to Ritsu. Ritsu is even worse than Shinobu.

 

There's also Nazuna and Makoto, who find broadcasting committee's youngest member fell asleep while writing his next radio session's script, probably too tired after class and all his other responsibilities. Shinobu cling to Makoto's sleeve when he tried to wake the boy up, and won't let go once he catched it. So they let Shinobu sleep while snuggling to Makoto, giving him the well deserved rest.

 

But without a doubt, his favorites are his fellow Ryuuseitai members.

 

Chiaki is to be expected, since their captain is a hugging monster. There are moments when Shinobu feeling anxious or uneasy and he would suddenly hug the younger member. It's done absentmindedly, like Chiaki did it without a reason or just because he want to hug something and Shinobu is accidentally there. It always calm him down though, reassured him that there are people he could rely on if he messed up.

 

Midori is the small movement, little gestures like bumps of hands or pat on the back. The taller boy did it because he need that reassurance too. They're bad with crowd, so it's nice for both of them. When Midori is freezing or close to panicking, it's Shinobu's turn to stand by Midori's side, holding his arm or sometime simply standing there.

 

Tetora is a little distant, letting Shinobu touch but rarely initiate anything. He never complain if Shinobu is standing a little too close or hide behind him, though. Which happen quite often, be it on live or when they simply hanging out together. But when they're having a sleepover, Tetora always flop himself beside Shinobu and hold the boy all night.

 

As always, Kanata is weird with it. The Oddball often ask Shinobu if it's alright to hold his hands, like he's scared Shinobu will get lost. Kanata also a little more protective than the others, quickly come over everytime he sense that Shinobu feels uneasy. It's like having an older brother who would take care of him when he need some help.

 

Sengoku Shinobu likes skinships, and even though he always say that a ninja should be okay living alone, he loves how all of his friends never leave him alone.

 

It's always nice to remember that unlike when he was younger, he have firends by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about pretty boys on twitter @Ryuuseicry!


End file.
